


Gettin' Kinky 3

by sassy_pelican



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: More of Day 6 and 11
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Gettin' Kinky 3

**Author's Note:**

> Paring: Sebastian Stan x Reader  
> Prompt: Toys (day 16)  
> Warnings: smut, language, some anal play, rimming, plugs (not the electrial kind), um … yeah.  
> A/N: So it is after 11 pm and I’ve had a few anxiety inducing days the past few days. But I also really wanted to do this prompt.  
> I may be obsessed with Kesha’s song Kinky (give it a listen) and I may also have a slight thing for sub Seb which then birthed this. This is the continuation of Day 6 and 11.

Considering all the other things both you and Sebastian have admitted to being into, this shouldn’t be such a shocker. Yet it is. 

It’s not so much that you both like butt stuff, it’s that you both want to do the  _ same thing _ . 

Admittedly, the idea intrigues you. Never in your life did you think you’d call an asshole (a literal one not a dickwad of a person) cute, much less one that belongs to a man. Men are notorious for keeping it, well, ungroomed, back there. But Sebastian surprisingly keeps it matching the front. 

“We’re really gonna do this?” you ask, biting your lip. You’re not nervous because you aren’t excited to have him put the jeweled plug into your ass, you are nervous because he asked you to put one in his.

“Only if you’re comfortable,” he says. 

“Oh,” you say, “I’m fine. I’m worried about you.”

“I’m sure you’ll prepare me just as well as I prepare you.”

“Of course babe,” you reply. “Want me to go first?”

A look of relief passes over his face. “Yes.”

Climbing onto the bed, already stripped naked, you place yourself on your hands and knees, ass perfectly within his line of sight. 

His hands palm your ass cheeks before spreading them, letting your hole contract against nothing but cool air. You can feel the scruff of his stumble against you as he leans in and licks a stripe from your clit to asshole. Even when concentrating on your ass he never neglects your sensitive bundle of nerves. 

His tongue licks across your puckered hole and you moan. You don’t know why, but your ass has always been sensitive and he seems to know how to play it like an instrument perfectly every time. With each lick of his tongue, he adds more pressure, slowly pushing his obscenely long tongue into you with ease. 

“Oh fuck, Seb.” 

“Feel good?”

“Always does.”

Sebastian pushes his thumb against your clit, circling it light enough that you barely feel it but hard enough that you know it’s there. He pumps his tongue in and out of your ass and you can already feel yourself entering the realm of bliss. The wet feel of him combined with the pressure now increasing your clit is enough to have you seeing stars. 

A finger prods at your ass before slipping in like it belongs there. Each rub of his fingertip against your walls has your eyes rolling back. It doesn’t take long before the dual sensations have you coming undone. 

You’re not sure if you screamed or not, and you really don’t care. You feel him push his fingers into your cunt, gathering the juices left from your climax and bring them to your other hole. 

With your own natural lubrication and the coldness of the lube from the bottle, he starts pressing the plug - the biggest you’ve used to date - against you. It sinks further with each press and roll, and slowly he starts to push it in fully. 

The bulge of it stretches you out in ways that you love. Once it’s fully seated the only thing you feel besides pleasure is perfectly full. 

“Your turn.”

Sebastian smirks at you before copying your position on the bed. You get up, the plug rubbing against your sensitive walls as you retrieve the smallest of your plugs for him. It has a nice blue jewel to it that reminds you of his eyes. 

You place it on the bed beside him before running your hands over the backs of his thighs. “Just relax babe,” you say inching closer with every upward motion. “It will feel good.”

You squirt lube between his cheeks and he tenses at the temperature. When you pull them apart and continue to massage it into the skin of his ass he relaxes. Just as you see him start to grow lax, you lean down and lick him. 

“Oh fuck!”

Your tongue presses against his asshole, licking around the rim before pushing at it ever so lightly. Slowly you start to eat his ass the same way he usually eats yours: hard and fast. 

It doesn’t take long before you see his hand come down to stroke himself, and you don’t stop him. Maybe another time, if this goes well, you’ll stop him, but not tonight. 

You start to push your tongue past his rim as he strokes himself faster and when you do he shutters. “What’s the matter baby?” you ask. “Feel good?”

“Fuck yes,” he moans. 

Smirking you prod at him with your finger, slowly sinking it into him far easier than you thought. The ring of muscles stretches around your finger tightly as you start to move it, first in circles, and then in and out. 

The sounds coming from his lips are ones you’ve never heard before. Judging by the way his legs shake, they mean good things. 

Reaching for the bottle of lube you squirt more onto him, trying to ignore the way the plug inside you twists as you do. You almost forgot about it until you moved, but now you’re fully aware of it, just sitting there. 

You lightly touch the metal to him and when he leans back into it you don’t stop him. Instead you let him guide it into himself, with only a little help from you. The plug is only slightly bigger in circumference than your finger, it slides in easily. 

“How’s that?” you ask, the jeweled end sitting prettily against his skin. 

“Ge on the bed,” he growls. You arch your eyebrow but do as he says. 

In seconds he has you on your back and hands pinned above your head. “Well,” you say. “I’d say you like it.”

“I am so fucking hard and turned on right now I’ll probably come as soon as I get inide you.”

“Honestly,” you say, lifting your hips up to try and get friction. “I just might come as soon as you get inside me too.”

Sebastian smirks before one hand slips down to feel how wet you are. You’re soaking. His fingers push into you with ease, the feeling of him inside you with the plug is enough that you’re already moaning. 

“So responsive,” he teases. 

“So are you,” you tease back. 

In one swift movement he’s seated to the hilt, pelvic bone rubbing against your clit deliciously. “Oh fuck!” he moans. 

The feeling of him stretching out as always, the plug pushing against you, and everything in between has you arching your back, mouth opened in a silent scream. 

“Move,” you beg. 

He does. There is no warm up, not tonight. Both of you are keyed up, too close to release to care that this is the farthest thing from romantic lovemaking as possible. No. Tonight is only for the pure primal desire to reach your own peak of pleasure. 

His thrusts grow slopping soon, and you don’t care. You’re so wet that the sounds of him pumping in and out of you are squelching in the otherwise quiet room. It’s dirty. It’s pure sex. 

The plug rubs against your walls perfectly as Sebastian fills you just as well. You’re not aware of your arms reaching for his back, clawing with everything you have against him, trying your hardest to pull him impossibly closer. 

You feel him come inside you and it sets a fire in your belly. You cling to him hard, hard enough that you’d feel bad if you could, when you come around his still pulsing cock. 

As he pulls out you can feel the plug shift and you moan. “So,” you say, breathless and far from coherent. “That was fun.”

“We should take these out,” he says, rolling off you in a large heap. 

“We should,” you reply. 

“Wanna just lay here for a minute?”

“Yes.”


End file.
